


【云肖飞车】番外·开车

by ayggggggg



Category: sp - Fandom, 云肖飞车 - Fandom, 阿云嘎×肖战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayggggggg/pseuds/ayggggggg
Kudos: 7





	【云肖飞车】番外·开车

还没等肖战缓过神来人就已经被压在门上，原本在嘴边的话被阿云嘎狠狠地堵住只剩下呜咽的求饶声但可惜的是阿云嘎并没有打算就此放过肖战。

上半年阿云嘎忙着排练《变身怪医》而肖战也是为了宣传新剧和拍摄到处奔波两人已经有将近两个月没有见面了。憋了两个月的邪火没有地方发泄不光是阿云嘎有些安耐不住就连肖战也是如此。

用力推开阿云嘎，肖战贪婪的呼吸着氧气感受着嘴唇被刚才一顿疯啃渗出的淡淡的血味再看看阿云嘎也好不到哪里去的嘴肖战眼神迷离带着情欲。

“别急，上床。”

二话没说两人就滚到了床上，阿云嘎把肖战压在穿下猩红的眼神下蕴藏着一丝丝的暴戾，极其粗暴的撕开肖战的衬衫狠狠一口咬在肖战胸前的乳头上。

“呃…”突如其来的刺痛让肖战的身子忍不住向上一抬就像是把自己送进阿云嘎嘴里一样。“你是属狗的吗。”肖战倒吸着凉气，胸口的疼痛慢慢在阿云嘎温柔下来的吮吸中变得瘙痒难耐。

阿云嘎也不说话嘴上专心致志的照顾着肖战已经在自己嘴里挺立涨红的乳尖手上也没有老实，一只手隔着裤子一把抓住肖战已经有些反应的下身。

“战战两个月没做已经这么敏感了吗，被舔一下奶就有反应了。”

肖战听着阿云嘎的话又羞又臊，对于在床上的阿云嘎来说语言从来都不是问题，骚话连篇起来每次都是把肖战说的面红耳赤想要把人一脚踹下床。

“嘎子哥，嘎子哥你舔舔另一边。”身下被阿云嘎握着，肖战根据经验判断现在跟阿云嘎顶着干准没有什么好下场，还不如拉下老脸说点真心话还能让自己舒服。

果然听到肖战带着撒娇的勾引阿云嘎放过了这边可怜的小东西转而把攻势转向另一边。

感受着手中的东西在自己的揉搓中越来越大顶得牛仔裤撑起来老高，阿云嘎笑了笑冲着身下紧咬着嘴唇忍住叫声的肖战说：“战战，求求我，求求我就把它放出来。”

肖战身下涨得难受，本就紧身的牛仔裤紧紧的把已经涨了一圈的阴茎勒住，疼的肖战生理盐水直在眼眶里打转。

“求你了，呃啊，求你了。”

很满意肖战的顺从阿云嘎松开了手解开了肖战的裤腰一把把裤子拽下来把被蹂躏的小东西放了出来，还没等阿云嘎再有什么动作肖战浑身一颤一股白色的液体就顺着朝天的小孔喷了出来。

白色液体喷洒在肖战扁平的小腹和修长的大腿上平添了几分糜烂的色情。

刚刚射完的肖战瘫软在床上，阿云嘎用手抹了一把肖战的精液伸到他面前调笑道：“战战不行啊，才这么几下就射了，是有多急不可耐。”

“滚蛋，要操就操不操就别瞎逼逼。”收起了刚开始的羞耻心，在床上的肖战永远都是凶悍狂傲的，这样的肖战每次都能很好的激起阿云嘎的征服欲，想要把人肏熟肏透，想要看肖战哭着向自己求饶而接下来阿云嘎也正是这么干的。

就这顺着臀缝留下来的精液阿云嘎把一根指头伸进了肖战的穴口，天然的润滑剂比不上人工合成的来的好用却与身体更加的契合。当第三根手指伸进去的时候肖战疼的闷哼了一声。

“战战忍一忍，一会儿就舒服了。”阿云嘎柔声安慰着。

“我现在让你停，啊，停下你也不会停下呀，啊轻点儿，要是一会儿没把我伺候舒服了，啊，下次就换我来，嗯…”肖战心里清楚或许这是今天晚上自己回击的最后机会，断断续续的在阿云嘎耳边说着刺激阿云嘎的话，大有一副破罐子破摔死猪不怕开水烫的架势。

“一定把战哥伺候的舒舒服服。”阿云嘎也不恼，对付这种小野猫最好的方法就是直接肏一顿把人肏服了。

慢慢适应了阿云嘎手指的抽送，穴里已经条件反射的渗出水来，粘稠的液体和气泡在穴内搅动挤压发出噗噗的声音让肖战原本平静下来的心又羞燥了起来。

“嘎子哥，快进来，我后边痒~”肖战胳膊环住阿云嘎的脖子红着眼睛撒娇道。

阿云嘎忍得也是格外的痛苦，要不是怕前戏没有做好伤着肖战阿云嘎早就什忍不住提枪就上了。

感觉着差不多了，阿云嘎解开腰带露出了狰狞的巨物，因为充血粗壮的柱子上的血丝几乎是清晰可见。肖战看着阿云嘎身下一柱擎天瞳孔忍不住收缩了一下，不管见过多少次当肖战看到这个每次都能把自己弄得欲仙欲死的东西还是会感叹种族优势是多么的不公平，虽然自己的也不小但是和阿云嘎的比起来却是小巫见大巫几乎不是一个量级。

“呃啊。”虽然已经做好了心理准备但是当硕大的龟头挺进自己的后穴时还是疼的肖战一个激灵，伸手紧紧抓住阿云嘎的胳膊。

阿云嘎心疼还是有的，探身含住肖战的嘴唇舌头滑进肖战的口腔搅动着，趁着肖战被吸引走了注意力阿云嘎一个挺身一鼓作气狠狠插了进去。肖战被突如其来的冲击顶得一下子缓不过劲来嘴被阿云嘎堵住发不出声音一口咬在了阿云嘎的舌头上。

“嘶。我们家小猫还学会挠人了。”阿云嘎吸了吸被咬破的舌头一股铁锈味就在嘴中蔓延开。

“嗯…嘎子，嘎子你动一动。”感受着埋在自己体内的东西半天没有动静肖战忍不住扭了扭腰想要自己消除掉身后的肿胀和瘙痒的感觉。

一把按住不停扭动的肖战阿云嘎没有再磨蹭，身子前后摆动起来阴茎在肖战的身体里深进浅出顶得肖战的身子随着抽插的节奏晃动着。

“啊…嘎子，好爽…啊…”

“是吗，一会儿还有更爽的，到时候战战可不要哭着求饶啊。”

阿云嘎把肖战的腿架在肩膀上方便自己更加深入，狠狠一顶像是要把两颗巨大的睾丸也一并塞进去。

“啊。”一声变了调的惊呼从肖战的嘴里传了出来，阿云嘎知道自己找到了那一点接着冲着那个的敏感点一顿猛肏。

“呃啊，别…不要，不要肏那里，啊…嘎子哥…”肖战爽的脚指头蜷缩着，生理盐水说着脸颊不断的滑落淋湿了床单。

看着肖战被子里肏哭了的样子，阿云嘎非但没有停下反而埋在肖战身体里的鸡巴又大了一圈，怕肖战腿一直抬着抽筋阿云嘎扶着肖战的身子转了一个一百八十度让肖战跪趴在床前。

感受着身体里的鸡巴又大了一圈肖战害怕的抖了抖，忽然被阿云嘎转了个身，穴里的东西就像一个钻头一样碾过肖战的g点让肖战直接趴倒在了床上没了反抗的力气。

“战战，我好想你。”阿云嘎喘着粗气在肖战耳边说着，下面飞快的一下一下的顶着。肖战觉得自己就像是惊涛骇浪里的一叶孤舟被无情的巨浪拍打着，紧抓着床单的手有些发白。

让人溺死的酥麻感随着阿云嘎每一次撞击遍布全身，屋子里只剩下臀肉撞击卵袋的啪啪声和肖战早已不成调子的呻吟。

“嘎子，啊啊，嘎子，慢一点儿，慢一点儿，呜呜呜，你肏，肏死我吧…”肖战哭出了声，极致的快感已经让他失去了思考的能力。

“不行，我还没满足哪战战难道舍得吗？”阿云嘎嘴上说着让肖战绝望的话，手上轻轻掰过肖战的脸吻了上去。

“啊呃，嘎子，我好难受，啊，帮帮我，摸摸我下边。”肖战身下涨的要命却射不出来，阿云嘎不让他自己碰肖战只好求阿云嘎帮忙。

“战战，想要我帮忙就说点好听的。“阿云嘎嘴角扬起一丝坏笑大手不轻不重的在肖战已经被撞得通红的小屁股上拍了一巴掌。

屁股上传来的疼痛让肖战后穴一阵收缩差点儿没让阿云嘎当场缴械投降，又惩罚似的在肖战屁股上拍了一下带着警告意味的说：“放松点。”

“啊，别打，别打。”肖战哭哭啼啼的说着，吓得赶紧努力放松后边以免再被打。

感受着身前挺立着的阴茎得不到释放肖战疼的都有些撑不住身体直到最后一丝理智被阿云嘎一个挺身撞得烟消云散肖战颤抖着哭喊着：“老公，啊，老公，慢一点儿，受不了了，老公帮帮我，嗯啊呜呜呜…”

阿云嘎感觉再欺负下去就有点过了头，伸出手在肖战下身撸动了几下就感受到一阵灼热的液体射在了自己手上。紧接着阿云嘎又狠狠地撞了几十下才在最后一刻拔了出来射在了肖战颤抖的大腿上。

肖战无力的趴在床上眼角还挂着因为射精而留下的眼泪，肖战现在连张嘴骂阿云嘎的力气都没有了，只能任由身旁的人把自己抱进了浴室里。

感受着肖战光溜溜的身子在自己身上摩擦，阿云嘎原本已经软下去的阴茎又挺立了起来顶进了肖战的臀缝里，肖战颤抖了一下震惊又惶恐的看着一脸无辜的阿云嘎。“嘎子哥？”

“宝贝，你最棒了我好爱你~”

阿云嘎把肖战放进浴缸里让人坐在自己身上，原本宽大的浴缸塞进两个一米八多的大男人后显得格外的狭小。肖战坐在阿云嘎的鸡巴上，已经被肏熟了的后穴很轻易的就吞下阿云嘎的整个阴茎。借着地心引力的作用，阿云嘎的阴茎插的很深，甚至能透过肖战的小腹看到大体的轮廓。

原本打算清洗的计划被推后了紧接着浴室里就传来了令人面红耳赤的呻吟声和断断续续的求饶。

“啊，你动一动，嗯…”

“慢一点儿，啊，慢一点儿，太深了嗯…不行…”

“啊，哥哥，老公嗯啊…混蛋…慢一点儿，求你了，啊，受不了了…”

“……”

一夜，阿云嘎又拽着肖战做了两次才算是结束了这一夜的疯狂，然后意料之中的阿云嘎在接下来的一周都没有在屋里睡过觉。


End file.
